gothug247fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou gets in dead meat/Transcript
* MumaX992: Buenos días, clase. Hoy es el día de la tarjeta de comportamiento! * Caillou: Ha (many times)! It's just a stupid piece of paper! :looks angry while he points at Caillou * MumaX992: Shut up, Caillou! And it's not funny! Anyways, let's go over the cards! If your card is green, you will graduate. If your card is blue, you will have 1 year off from school. If your card is orange, you will have detention for 2 hours. If your card is brown, you will have detention for the whole month. Now pay attention to this card, this card is very (few times) bad! If your card is red, you'll be in dead meat which means you'll be expelled from school! Now i will give you the cards! :assigns the cards * Eric: Yay (many times)! I got a green card (x3)! * MumaX992: Great job, Eric! You have been doing great things like getting A+'s on your tests! Got to the principal's office to make him proud! :goes to the principal's office * Mario: Yay! I got a blue card! * MumaX992: Great job, Mario! You have been doing great things like saving the school from Bowser! Go to the principal's office to enjoy a year off. :Eric out of the office, Mario goes to the principal's office * Super Why: Oh no, why an orange card? * MumaX992: I'll tell why you got an orange card, it's because you force the kids to watch your show and the kids are too old to see your show! Go to the principal's office to get detention right now! :Why goes to the principal's office * Leopold Slikk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't want a brown card! * MumaX992: Well, you got a brown card because you have been smashing our computer keyboards and playing games on the computer in class! Go to the principal's office to get detention right now! :goes to the principal's office while crying * Caillou: Um (many times)! I got a red card. Can I have another chance? :becomes red, which makes MumaX992 become furious * MumaX992: (Kidaroo's voice) ABSOLUTELY NOT! CAILLOU, YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT EVER IN THIS SCHOOL! YOU HAVE BEEN CALLING THE JANITOR THE TOILET MAN AND LOCKING HIM INSIDE THE LOCKER! YOU'RE EXPELLED, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW! :the principal's office * Caillou: Who are you? * Principal Custard: I'm Custard from The Save-Ums. Since another principal is gone with his wife, I decided to work as a principal for this school. Anyways, what brings you here? * Caillou: I got a red card which means I'm in dead meat! :becomes red, which Principal Custard gets mad * Principal Custard: (Catherine's voice) YOU KNOW WHAT, OH (many times)! CAILLOU, HOW DARE YOU GET IN DEAD MEAT! THAT'S IT, GO HOME RIGHT NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR PARENTS! OH, BY THE WAY, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOR 12345678909876543212345678909876543212345678900000000000000000000000 YEARS! :home * Doris: Oh (many times)! How dare you get in dead meat and expelled for bad actions you've ever done! * Boris: That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded until we'll find you a new school this spring! Go Upstairs to your room now! * Caillou: but mom and dad * Doris no buts go upstairs to your room and be ashamed of yourself :runs to his room while crying Category:Transcripts